The Smile He Smiled
by YognaughtFanPage
Summary: This is a Yogscast Nanocoffe fic, hope you enjoy


Nanocoffee

"Lalna?"

I asked him nervously as I poked my head into his room, I couldn't stop thinking about him since the first time I saw him, It was a chemistry class, one of his 'experiments' went wrong. He still had his goggles on his head instead of where they should've been and his lab coat was unfastened showing a now worn down purple top he also wore gloves that looked like he ripped off the fingers himself. I'd admired him from that on. One time again in chemistry we where put together on a project, I tried to play it cool but I was just kidding myself why would he go for a girl with a weird skin infection on one side of my body that more or less turns me purple, not to mention I was tiny and he was huge. "Hi I'm Duncan, but you can call me Lalna." I froze. He was talking to me. HE WAS TALKING TO ME! Okay be cool. "Erm, hey Duncan, I mean Lalna, I'm Kim but you can call me, erm I don't have another name so Kim it is." Damn.

"Nano."

"Erm what?"

"That'll be your new name, because your small, your nano."

"Ahhh right, haha I like it."

"Good you'll be hearing it a lot." and then he smiled at me and oh my god that smile. But he was right I did hear it a lot, because after we became friends, good friends, amazing friends. But only friends. I started to hang around with him and his friends, there was one who was even smaller than me called Simon but they called him Honeydew and another strangely tall one called Lewis and they called him Xephos. They all lived at the collage in a room together, we all ended up hanging around there playing video games on the Xbox or at the coffee shop close by. One day it was just me and Xephos at there place I was waiting for Lalna to do some revision with him, when Xephos asked me a question. "Do you think Lomadia likes me? You know her best." Lomadia is in most of my classes so we naturally get along but over the time I've been here we became grate friends when I'm not with Lalna I'm with her. "She thinks your cool? I guess, you should at least talk to her, you don't really know her."

"Yeah, okay thanks Nano"

"What about Lalna? does he, you know?" At that point he walked through the door and there was a very awkward silence between me and Xeph.

"Hey Nano, you ready to study?" I got up and went to study... Anyway i was in Lalna's room.

"Yeah Nano,"

"Do you want to, like, go get, erm, a coffee later, maybe?"

"Sure, just let me finish off this work and we'll go okay?"

"Oh, erm yeah,"

"What's up?"

"I don't know, wasn't expecting you to say yes that's all,"

"Why wouldn't I say yes to my Flux Buddy?" He had this crazy Idea that my skin infection was me being taken over flux, so we became known as Flux Buddies. Dumb I know but I thought it was cute.

"I don't know your always busy or something,"

"Nahh I can always make time for you. Okay you ready?"

"Yeah lets go." I was trying so hard not to blush or show embarrassment to what he said. It was a nice walk down there but oddly quiet, when where there we laughed and talked about our day and new gossip we'd found out, but when we'd nearly done with our coffee's Lalna said to me,

"Kim?"

"Yeah?" He now seemed to be blushing as his cheeks where bright red.

"Okay, I have to say it," he said this part quietly to himself, I was unsure weather he knew I could hear him or not but as soon as he said it he looked up smiling that smile he did when we first met

"So you've probably guessed that I've liked you for a while now," he paused here either gathering his nerves or waiting for an answer, he didn't get one I was too shocked to move at all.

He continued, "anyway I just wanted to ask if you want to, erm be my girlfriend? only if you want to" I was still to shocked to do very much of anything at the minute so I just took a deep breathe and looked gim in the eye I could see he was just as nervous as I was if not more and I said probably a bit too quietly "Yes." My eyes where still fixed on his as his eyebrows rose and his smile got bigger.

"Really?" He asked,

"Asif I'd say no to my Flux Buddy" I said and smirked proud of myself for that comment, he smiled too. We finished off our coffee's and started to walk back to his place, when we got out the coffee shop he grabbed my hand very awkwardly, but i liked his closeness it felt nice.

When we got back to his we kicked Honeydew and Xephos out and we sat on their couch watching old comedies, he had his arm around me and i put my head on his chest, we sat there for hours just watching films and talking. I could do that with him forever. later Honaydew and Xephos came back with Lomadia, I guess she did like him. We all sat together talking until early morning I think I left at 2 ish and Lalna walked me back to mine after i insisted I could walk myself, we where stood at my door and he leaned down to kiss me, I still had to stand on my tip toes to reach him. We stood there kissing for what felt like a lifetime. After that he looked at me and smiled that smile said goodbye and left.


End file.
